


i wish

by redd_pandaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_pandaa/pseuds/redd_pandaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i never thought this would happen, of all the people i could fall in love with, the one person to completely trust it had to be him. some times i would wish that i didn't love him or i would wish that things could be different but i know this is right and and i most of all wish i could tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

i watched from a distance as another girl started to flirt with Bellamy that would make at least six in the past 15 minutes. i knew i was jealous and it really didn't bother me what did was the constant touching on her part and the obvious signs that she wanted to get to  _talk_ to Bellamy in private. not something i wanted to think about right now, i decided that i was finished with watching this show of  _affection_ so i  got up and left i needed herbs any way. i was almost out the gate way when he stopped me and you know what they say almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades. "where do you think your going princess?"

"to get  more medical supplies."

"you can't go alone." 

"you're kidding right? since when has that stopped me before?" 

"since now. MILLER!" Miller came running over Bellamy whispered something into his ear and miller nodded but i was still not allowed out of camp  _he_ got someone to do that for me resulting in me getting not enough and getting the wrong herbs. plus I've noticed certain people watching me everywhere i went. and i think i knew who was responsible for that. "Bellamy!!!" i saw him peek his head out from behind a pillar i walked over more like stomped over and pulled on his shirt making his face level with mine. "call off your lap dogs or so help me i'll jump off the top of the drop ship head first."

"your bluffing princess." i glared at him then shoved him and made a bee line for the drop ship, i made it to the second floor but two strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. "okay, okay i get it i'll call it off." i faced him and smiled then walked off. the next day i met with raven and i convinced her to keep me leaving a secret so i could get what i needed and possibly to find new herbs. i knew i needed this time to my self any way and it was great i found everything and plenty of it. but the thing was it was dark by now someone would have noticed i wasn't there so i started to run back to camp, by the time i actually got there it was almost 10:00 i was about to open the gates when they were yanked open by the one i was trying to avoid the most. "were the hell have you been i thought you were taken."

"aww the big bad Bellamy was worried? cute." 

"i wasn't worried at all." sure..... what a lair i just wish we could tell the truth.


	2. happiness

it's been months now, and we've had plenty of time to create a peace with the other inhabitants and between ourselves except me and Bellamy of course we're still at it. but that's normal we fight about everything food, medical supplies, my clothes i mean everything, and it's getting ridiculous i gave up at least a month ago, "Bellamy i don't get why your getting mad about what i'm wearing now you didn't seem to mind when we first came here."

"ya well you wear less now and it makes you seem..well..." what was he calling me a whore now what dose he take me for? he just sunk to a whole new level of ass hat. "what so i'm a whore now because i don't always wear a jacket or long pants well Bellamy news flash it's summer and i don't want to get heat stroke so sorry i can't dress the way you want." 

"you know that i didn't mean that."

"well then what did you mean Bellamy? you know what it's none of your business anyway, no it's mine so if i wanted to go nude for a day i will." i heard some of the other boys talk and say how great that would be and all, but then of course Bellamy shot them killer glares that promised death if another word was spoken about it, making them shut up and run away. "you most certainly will not go nude around camp."

"oh did i hit a chord with you Mr. nothing fazes me well guess what you don't own me no one does." i was done with everything Bellamy most of all he was getting all overprotective if he hadn't noticed i'm not his sister and i don't belong to him, Finn or anyone. 

HOURS LATER

"hey Clarke, look i'm sorry for earlier but...."

"but what i mean yes i can be stubborn and heck you are too, we fight about food or dissensions and i get that but my clothes really?"

"well then don't dress so skimpy."

"i don't think a tank top and shorts counts as skimpy and since when do you pay attention to what i wear?" he turned away but i still saw the blush on his tanned and freckled skin while he mumbled something only he could hear. but what can you do it'd Bellamy Blake.


End file.
